Together Again
by gilmoregirlsjunkieforever
Summary: It's two weeks after Lorelai and Rory drift a part. Mother and daughter are brought back together after an unfortunate event. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ASP owns the Gilmore girls, I just created a new scenario with them.**

She sat in the hospital provided chair next to the bed where her daughter rested. Seeing her daughter lay there bandaged up pained her deeply. Knowing that she was in a coma and may not fully recover was killing Lorelai. Their parting words rang through her head; their argument of Rory dropping out of Yale. It all ran through her head. What hurt the most was knowing that her daughter may never recover fully from the accident and that their relationship was broken. Still, Lorelai sat in that uncomfortable chair holding her daughter's hand. The doctor said that it is possible for Rory to hear her if Lorelai would like to talk to her, and that's what Lorelai did. She repeatedly begged her to be okay and apologized for the ridiculous way she reacted to Rory's decision.

Lorelai, who was normally strong in most situations, broke down when she received the phone call. There was a six car pile up and Rory's car was right in the middle of it all. It was unknown on where she was heading other than being on I-84 south. She had hope that it was toward Stars Hollow, but after thinking of the current strain on the two, she knew it wasn't true. Nonetheless, Lorelai was still Rory's emergency contact and received the phone call at eight AM. In her haste to get out, Lorelai didn't even realize that she had left Luke's apartment clad in Luke's flannel and sweats, so the stares she received her rolled her eyes at. She only had one goal to achieve; get to Rory. She arrived and was immediately informed that Rory was getting tests done but would be back in her room shortly. That left Lorelai with a lot of time to think about the past two weeks.

Rory announcing she wanted to drop out.

Going to Emily and Richard for help to keep Rory in school.

Her parents stabbing her in the back and letting Rory live with them.

The glare that Rory sent her when Lorelai saw her unpacking in the pool house.

Ger engagement to Luke that she couldn't share with Rory.

The rings on her phone that were never from Rory.

This morning's unfortunate wake up call.

Everything was, around in Lorelai's head. Each event replaying in her mind repeatedly. If there was one thing she wished she could take back was banning Rory from coming back to Stars Hollow if she dropped out. Lorelai didn't mean it; it just came out in the heat of the moment. But Rory believed her. She believed her and went to the elder Gilmores from their help.

Then Lorelai was brought out of her thoughts by the doctor that informed her of Rory's injuries. Un-shed tears were in her eyes, but when she was brought to Rory's room, her eyes became a waterfall. There lie her not-so-baby girl, all bandaged up with cords connected to her, Rory's eyes shut. Lorelai sat down and held her daughter's hand, memories she held coming to mind.

The stick turned pink.

October 8th, 1984; Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was born.

Running away to Stars Hollow with her daughter to be rid of the Hartford life.

Raising her daughter on a maid's income in a potting shed.

Buying her daughter their house with hard earned money saved.

Birthdays they celebrated.

Many of their movie nights.

Rory starting Chilton.

Rory's valedictorian speech.

Rory starting Yale.

They all ran through her mind. Lorelai looked at her daughter and sighed. She shut her eyes tight, trying to hold her tears at bay and squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Kid, I really hope you come out of this. I love you, Sweets." Lorelai rested her head next to Rory's limp arm and, unwillingly, drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I have all the chapters planned out and outlined for this story but I'm having an internal debate if I should make this a one-shot or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 **

**A/N: I reread chapter 1...sorry about all the spelling mistakes. I typed it up last night when I was very, very tired. I'm going to read over each chapter with a fine tooth comb to try and prevent the confusion (yes, I wrote it and I was confused at some points).**

**I decided to continue on after reading Nancy's review.**

After falling asleep next to her daughter, Lorelai woke up soon after. Rory was still laying in the same spot as she was when Lorelai drifted off to sleep. She gripped her daughter's hand and began talking to her again, hoping that this time she might get a reaction like the doctor said she would.

"The past few weeks have been hell for me, Rory. Again I just want to say that I'm sorry. It was ridiculous for me to get mad at you wanting to live your life a certain way. I acted like Emily. And I regret it so much. If something should happen to you...I don't know what I would do with myself. Telling you not to come home this summer? Stupid words out of my big fat mouth that I can't keep shut. I didn't mean it; I could never ban you from coming home. So much has happened since you and I had this rift and I want to share them with you so much. But we weren't talking...I couldn't just call you up and tell you. I can't do that now, either. Everyone back in Stars Hollow misses you. Just so you know, that night I saw you unpacking...I wasn't necessarily mad at you I was pissed at your grandparents because they were supposed to help me keep you in Yale but instead they let you move in with them. Please...just please wake up so we can have at least one more normal Gilmore girls conversation if anything is to happen to you." Keeping her tears in most of the time, Lorelai looked at her daughter who seemed so small, receiving no reaction.

Staring at her daughter, she wondered where Luke was. She did tell him where she was going, didn't she? She had to...they were sleeping right next to each other when Lorelai got the call. What about Sookie...she had called her on the way here. Both, Luke especially, told her that they would be two people that would never leave her side...but yet she sat in the same spot and hours later there was still no sign of either one.

Trying to block out anything other than Rory related, Lorelai reminisced more. She could clearly remember teaching Rory how to ride her bike in four months. Lorelai smiled at the thought of Rory grinning when she tied her shoe for the first time. Their many made up games played. All the festivals they attended in Stars Hollow. The trip to Europe. Rory helping Lorelai get over Max; their road trip to Harvard.

Road trip to Harvard. Lorelai couldn't help but remember that trip. Her daughter was so excited about attending a lecture. Sneaking into a dorm room, Rory's mini freak out over all the books in the library. Thinking back on it, Lorelai wondered would all of this happened if Rory attended Harvard as planned? Would their relationship have changed when she first began college? Too many questions floated her mind.

_Focus on happy memories, _Lorelai told herself. She thought back to Rory's face when she saw their house for the first time. How excited Rory was that she would have her own room. But their first night there, Rory had wandered into Lorelai's room and for the first month, the girls spent sleeping cuddled against each other in Lorelai's king size bed.

Her thoughts were making her tear up and her curiosity got the better of her.

Unsure of where Luke and Sookie were, she went to find a pay phone. Walking down the hall, she pulled three quarters from her bag and popped one in the slot and dialed Luke's cell phone first.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me. Are you coming to the hospital or what?"

_"Lorelai?"_

"Yes, Lorelai."

_"I can't come. The diner is in a rush. I'm guessing it's going to be a busy day. Sorry."_

With tears in her eyes, she slammed the phone down and popped another quarter in.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Lorelai."

_"I know. What's going on? When you called earlier it was just a rush of words. I didn't understand a thing but 'hospital' and 'Rory'."_

"She got into a six car accident and is injured pretty bad. Do you think you can make it down here? Luke can't come."

_"Sorry. I'm busy with the kids and we have that bride and groom coming in to taste-"_

Lorelai couldn't take anymore of an excuse so she slammed the phone down. The two people that were supposed to stick around for her no matter what couldn't drop what they were doing to come and be with her. _Maybe_, she thought, _they were just lying to make me feel better about Rory not being around_. She had dropped what she was doing plenty of times for them. When Sookie went into labor with Martha. That time when Luke's uncle died and Jess was no help in the diner. She was the one that got Taylor and the guys to march in the cemetery. Lorelai helped the plenty of times. Like when Sookie asked her to double date. Of course Lorelai could never help enough to pay Luke back for everything he had done for her over the years _but he's my fiance for crying out loud. He is going to be Rory's stepfather, he is her only real father-figure he should be here damn it_, Lorelai thought to herself.

Still upset over the accident, Rory's injuries and being pissed off at two of her best friends, Lorelai headed back to Rory's room where she was greeted by the doctor with a look she couldn't explain.

**A/N: Chapter 3 to come later today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**So I uploaded chapter 2 and 3 in the same day to show what happened to Rory.**

Lorelai jolted awake in a cold sweat. The room was dark and she tried to make out where she was exactly. There were a few windows and light streaming through the half shut curtains. The kitchen was visible from her angle in the room. Then, Lorelai noticed the figure that slept next to her. That's where it all became clear. They were in Luke's apartment because of his early delieveries. She looked at the clock; four AM.

Lorelai slipped out of the bed and slipped on her shoes, staying in her prefered nightwear; Luke's flannel and sweat pants. As she was writing a note to Luke, he woke up and she watched him reached for her side of the bed.

"Lorelai?"

Knowing she couldn't sneak out now, she popped her head up from the kitchen table. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Bad dream. Nightmare really. It made me realize that I need to go see Rory...like now. You have the deliveries, so I'll go myself. I didn't want to wake you since you need to be up in thirty minutes."

"What happened?"

"In my nightmare?"

"Yes..."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Luke, I really can't get into this now."

"Then I'm coming with you. I'll drive. Don't worry about the deliveries I'll leave a note. On the drive there, you will tell me what happened."

Without further discussion, the two got in Luke's truck and almost immediately after leaving Stars Hollow Lorelai told Luke everything that happened. "I don't know...it just felt so real. And it woke me up, literally. I need to see her before it's too late. And I don't care if I'm waking her up before the sun rises."

"Do you really think Sookie and I could do that?"

"No; hence the term nightmare. But like I said, it felt so real and it scared me. I'm scared that it was my maternal instinct or something telling me that something is going to happen to my kid. The kid that I'm currently not talking to because I opened my mouth and banned her from Stars Hollow and pulled an Emily."

"Or it could have just been something you're afraid of happening and you just want a reason to see her."

Lorelai shot him a glare. "Of course it's something I'm afraid of happening! Hello, I am a mother, a mother who just had a very, very vivid nightmare of her kid, whom she is currently in a rift with, in the hospital after a six car pile up! You think I'd be throwing sparklers around?!"

"Jeez. I was just saying."

Lorelai took a deep breath and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. It just freaked me out." Seeing that they were already pulling into her parents neighborhood, Lorelai said, "don't park in the driveway. One of them will see it. And stay in the truck. This is something I have to do myself. Has the ride to Hartford ever been this fast?"

Before he could answer, they pulled in front of the Gilmore residence. Taking a deep breath, Lorelai hopped out of the truck and ran to the back of the house. Quietly, she made her way to the pool house.

* * *

Rory awoke to a heavy tapping at the front door of the pool house. Looking at the clock, she groaned and became worried of who would show up tapping at nearly five in the morning. If it was Logan...she could only wonder how to get rid of him since the two broke up after she dropped out. She found his 'party' as not so funny as they made it. Rory slipped out of the bed and made her way to the door. She stood stunned when Rory saw who stood on the other side. Worry casting over her, she opened the door and was quickly pulled into the tightest hug known to man.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai mumbled against her daughter's hair. "I shouldn't have banned you from Stars Hollow. It just flew out of my mouth in the heat of the moment. That's your home too. I'm sorry I pulled an Emily. It was so stupid. You know I want you to do what you want in life; I just want more for you than what I had."

Rory, with tears welling up her eyes, reciprocated the hug still confused the brought on this sudden visit. "I'm sorry too. But I just needed a break from everything. I'm sure I failed some finals. I couldn't even concentrate. But you gave me everything and more in life. I already have more than what you had."

"I love you, kid."

"I love you too." After a moment of silence, "What brought this on?"

Still holding Rory, her gripped got tighter and Rory knew that it was something serious. Lorelai explained the nightmare and how real it felt. She told Rory how horrible she had been feeling for the past two weeks.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I want to come home."

Lorelai smiled. She was getting her baby back. "I think we can arrange that. Luke's outside if you want to go see him. We'll figure out how to get everything back to our house"

* * *

Luke sat in his truck and smiled when he saw both Lorelai and Rory walking toward his truck, arms linked. Lorelai stood to the side of the truck when Rory opened the passenger side door.

"Hey, Luke. Thanks for bringing Mom here."

"She would've drove here by herself if I didn't insist."

Rory laughed. "Sounds like her. So Mom said I can come back to the Hollow. Do you think you could help me move some of my stuff just like the big furniture? Mom's jeep can hold some and my car can hold the rest."

"Sure. When were you planning on coming home?"

"Today. Mom said she can stop by later and help pack. You don't have to come back for the furniture today. You can come tomorrow."

Luke shook his head and insisted that he do it today to make it easier on her. But in actuality, he just wanted to get Rory out of the Hartford life as soon as possible. Once times were agreed on, Lorelai and Rory hugged promising to catch up later when Lorelai came back. And Lorelai warning Rory that she had to break the news to the elder Gilmores because Lorelai refused to talk to them.

**A/N : Do you really think I could make Luke and Sookie that heartless? Even in the world of fiction I couldn't have Lorelai hurting that much if Rory died. The story will continue on with life back in Stars Hollow and decisions Rory will have to make.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Nancy: Sorry chapter 2 irritated you but I hope chapter 3 made up for it :)**

After a few hours more of sleep, Lorelai and Rory were back together in the pool house packing up Rory's belongings.

"So how Emily and Richard take the news?" Lorelai looked at her daughter and smirked. "Haven't told them yet, have you?"

Rory shook her head. "No because some crazy woman woke me up at four thirty so by the time I woke up Grandma was out running errands and Grandpa was at work. How about we leave a note?"

"Sorry," Lorelai said with a grin. "But no, you can't leave a note. That only makes their reaction worse." Then, Lorelai gasped. "You're scared of the Gilmores!"

Giving her mother a small smile, Rory said, "maybe a little."

"As much as I don't want to see them...let's go. I'll hold your hand while you break the news to them," Lorelai teased.

"They won't be back for a while. Let's finish packing, okay?"

"Sure."

Together, the duo began packing everything into boxes when Rory noticed something about her mother. "Stop!"

Alarmed, Lorelai dropped what she held and put her hands in the air. "I didn't do anything!"

"Left hand, third finger. Explain please..."

Lorelai blushed as she smacked her head. "I forgot to tell you. Luke and I are getting married."

"When did he ask?"

Shaking her head, Lorelai went on to explain. "See...that night after the dinner that never happened I went to the dinner and told Luke everything that was happening. He started ranting about how we were going to call Yale and tell them something, I can't remember what, that caused you to stop thinking straight. Then he said that we would follow you around campus one of us take the morning the other take the afternoon. He was saying more, but my brain blovked it out and focused on how much he really cared about you and you aren't even his own daughter so 'Luke, will you marry me' flew out of my mouth without my approval."

"My mother, ladies and gentlemen. Ever so subtle on what she wants," Rory remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well. I try my best."

A silence grew between the two as they continued to pack. "Would you have gotten married if we weren't talking? Or would you just have invited me because I'm your daughter?"

"We were waiting for me and you to get back on track because I wanted my best friend of twenty years to be standing next to me. And I didn't want you to feel forced to go out of daughterly obligation."

"Okay. Hey...what about the maybe baby?"

"Ah. The baby Luke knows nothing about? The maybe baby is not. It was just some weird thing my mind made me do, I guess. However, Luke and I did talk the night we got engaged. We definitely want to have kids. He even bought then un-bought the Twickham house."

"Is that why he was being so nice and generous to Taylor about it?"

Lorelai nodded. They finished with the bedroom and went to take on the living room/kitchen area.

* * *

Pulling into her driveway, Emily grew a smug smile on her face when she saw her daughter's car sitting there. Emily was happy to know that her daughter finally saw things the way she and Richard did. She got out of her car and walked back to the pool house to see the girls laughing as they were packing boxes. Emily stormed up to the door and threw it open.

"Lorelai ! You honestly cannot stand us that much that you are taking our granddaughter away from us. She came here for a reason. Rory obviously does not want to return to Stars Hollow. She chose the Hartford life and that makes you scared. It makes you feel like you lost her to a life she should not live. How does it feel?"

"It feels great that she is the one that told me that she wants to come home. Home as in Stars Hollow," Lorelai supplied.

Before anymore blood could be shed, Rory interveined. "Grandma, Mom came by this morning after something she saw and we apologized for everything that happened. It was my decision to go back; I chose to tell Mom that I want to come home. And that is what she is doing; helping me come home."

"If she wants you home then she should stop helping you pack. Your home is here in Hartford."

"No, Grandma, it's not. Stars Hollow is my home and it always will be. It will always be the place I was raised, where Mom and I grew up. The place that holds basically every good memory I have. I'm going home. Staying here in Hartford...that was only a pitstop to home. Now if you could please leave, Mom and I are trying to pack. I will be out of here by four."

"How do you think Logan will feel about this? He's not going to like having to drive thirty minutes just to see you."

"Then it's a good thing that we broke up then, huh?"

With that last statement, Emily turned, fuming and storming into the main house.

"Hey, lady," Lorelai said to Rory. "What's this about you and Logan?" On the outside, Lorelai showed concern, but on the inside she was throwing sparklers around while dancing.

"After that thing happened he and his friends thought it would be funny to dress up in prison suits and throw a party in my honor. I didn't like it and I really didn't find the humor in it. He was basically supporting everything that happened and I don't want that so I broke up with him. You can stop internally dancing now," Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai returned the smile and said, "I can't help it. I got all of my baby girl back." Just then they heard someone knocking. Looking out the window, Lorelai turned to Rory. "That would be my fiance here to rescue his almost step-daughter out of Hartford. Let him in! Let him in!"

Rory was happy for a few reasons. One being that she and her mother were finally over their stupid rift. Another being that she hasn't seen Lorelai this happy in a long while. In her engagement with Max, Lorelai was never this happy or excited to see him but with Luke it was different. A good different. A third being that she was finally able to tell Emily how she really felt about all of this. Everything seemed to be working out the way it should be. She smiled when she thought that she was finally getting the text book definition of a family she always wanted.

**A/N: In the show Luke told Rory about the engagement but I wanted Lorelai to be the one to tell her...or rather show it. And I wanted both Lorelai and Rory to getting everything they were feeling about the situation off their chest and tell Emily off. But I'm thinking this is more of a filler chapter. Chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Rory was back at home; her real home. She and Lorelai spent a good part of their day unpacking each box and placing everything in its proper place. But finally, hours later, Lorelai was allowed to show her daughter off to the town.

"Luke's?"

Rory gasped. "Coffee! Yes, please."

Arm in arm, the pair walked out of their house and into the town of Stars Hollow. They stopped and said hello to some of the townies who stopped them as they continued their walked into the diner and were in there not even five minutes before Babette and Patty came barreling through the door.

"It's true?" Babette asked in her raspy voice.

"Are you really back, dear?"

Rory nodded, her mouth full of a doughnut. Once swallowed, Rory replied. "Back until school starts up. But I'm thinking of staying here during that time too."

"What made you come back?"

Knowing that her mother would probably be embarrassed by her nightmare, Rory simply said, "personal reasons. But hey, what's it matter? I'm back."

After spending time in the diner, Lorelai took Rory to the inn where they could tell Sookie themselves that Rory is back, hopefully.

"Sookie!" Lorelai shouted.

"You're happy. You haven't been that happy since Rory left. Ooh! You're pregnant; that's why you're so happy!"

"No. I'm not pregnant," Lorelai shot down. "I have someone for you to meet." With that as her signal, Rory walked in with a smile on her face.

"Rory! You're back? For good?"

"Yes, I'm back for good."

"What made you come back so suddenly?"

This time, Lorelai took over that question and explained her nightmare to Sookie. Sookie listened with horror written on her face. "It just felt so real. And I can't get the look from that doctor's face out of my head."

"Give it some time, it will. I'm a little hurt that your nightmare made Luke and me look like asses."

"Hence the term nightmare," Rory provided.

* * *

In Hartford, Emily was still boiling over her daughter's moves in taking her granddaughter away as well as the words that Rory had said to her. She kept telling herself that none of it was true. Emily knew that Rory was supposed to be in Hartford; that that is the life she is supposed to lead. Lost in thought, Emily failed to hear Richard enter the house.

"Emily?"

"Richard! You're home. The most awful thing happened today. Lorelai came and took Rory away! And Rory went willingly with rude departing words!"

"Then Lorelai did not come and take her, dear. Rory wanted to go. And I applaud that. It didn't take as long as I thought it would for her to realize her mistake. I'm proud of her."

"She left! She left and went back to that little town they call home! How can the two of them betray us like that?!"

Richard looked pointedly at his wife. "You mean the same way we betrayed Lorelai and let Rory drop out and move in here?"

"That is not how it went, Richard! We decided that that was the best course of action. And now all of the sudden you agree with the girls? I don't believe this! We are not paying for Yale."

"If they ask me, I will pay for it. Trix left a great sum of money behind that I have kept in a separate account."

* * *

In Stars Hollow, Lorelai and Rory were in the middle of a movie night. They broke almost every rule they had created just by wanting to talk to each other. It got to the point where Lorelai just paused the movie.

"So...you and Luke are remodeling?"

"Yeah. Like I said, he bought then un-bought the Twickham house because he thought I was taking Mike Armstrong up on his offer then found out that I wanted to stay in this house."

"And you got a dog..."

"I will take care of him! Plus, Luke is here to make sure he's taken care of," Lorelai said defensively.

"You mean Luke is here to take care of him?"

Lorelai shot Rory a mock shocked look. "I'm taking care of him. I made lists of what he's scared of. I bought him a bunch of toys...although he doesn't play with them...he enjoys shoes."

"Note to self; keep shoes out of dog's reach," Rory stated.

"A very good move." A moment of silence took over until Lorelai spoke up. "So, what was that whole thing with the Logan party fiasco?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "It was after I dropped out. He took me to this bar and it was obviously a party. Everyone was dressed in prison uniforms and joking around. Then he told me he'd give it a month until I was back at Yale. I don't know...I didn't appreciate the way he acted on it. Plus he really didn't say a lot of reassuring stuff about his father's words. He just let me go my own way. Something that Dean or Jess wouldn't have let me do."

"He reminds me of your father. The partying, the jokes. Everything."

"Stupidity?"

"That too. Acting like nothing is a problem because they have money. I admit it would be nice to be able to do that once in a while but then you get thinking and realize that-"

"It's better to earn everything rather than just be given it?"

"Exactly. I'm so happy you're back. And that you didn't kick me out this morning."

"I'm happy you had that nightmare...kind of. I'm not happy how I was involved, but I'm happy that it caused you to come to me because everyone knows just how stubborn we are. It could have gone on for months if that hadn't happened."

"Oh how I know. Luke probably would have forced us together at some point. Lock is in a room, that kind of thing."

Rory nodded. "That's a good man you got going on."

"I like to think so."

**A/N: Quick update that wouldn't let me get to sleep until I wrote it out. I'm trying to get chapter 21 done for Going Back but I'm having a case of writer's block. I will hopefully have it up tomorrow. Also, someone messaged me and asked me to write a L/L fic of one of the following episodes:**  
**Bon Voyage**  
**Lorelai? Lorelai?**  
**Lorelai's First Cotillion**  
**In the Clamor and the Clangor**  
**Love, Daisies and Troubadours/ Sadie, Sadie**  
**Like Mother, Like Daughter/ The Ins and Outs of Inns**  
**I want to take a vote on which episode I should use because I cannot decide. If you do want to choose leave it in a review or PM me. I'll wait until this weekend to tally up whatever votes I do get then start it up and have chapter 1 up of it by Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 6

After being back in Stars Hollow for a week, Rory had spent her days working at the inn for extra cash until she can find a job with a nearby paper. She had applied at various local papers such as _The Hartford Courier_. She was pleased when she hadn't heard anything from Emily. As was Lorelai. Both were surprised when Richard called the house and praised Rory for her decision and telling Lorelai she did the right thing. No one other than Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Sookie knew the reason for Lorelai's four A.M appearance at the Gilmore's pool house.

Lorelai and Rory, although they spent their days together working at the inn, had spent every second when Lorelai wasn't with Luke and Rory wasn't with Lane or community service together. Lorelai helped Rory make the decision on if she should take first semester off giving Rory a break from everything going on or if she should just start from the first semester. After Lorelai pointed out she would have double to workload if she skipped first semester, Rory decided to get her community service hours done as soon as possible so she could have a clean slate going back to Yale the first semester.

The town was excited to have the old Rory Gilmore back and a much happier Lorelai. The rift between the mother and daughter caused the town to think the two would never talk again. But then again, it's Stars Hollow with its gossips bees Patty and Babette who tend to overexaggerate the facts. Either way, all that matter to the town was that the perfect mother-daughter duo were back together. Of course with her arrival back, rumors were spread about why she was back and what the rift was between and not one rumor that made its way back to the Gilmore girls was close to the truth.

Rory insisted Luke and Lorelai start the wedding plans so that she could help plan before school started back up. So with her community service hours under control and at a reasonable amount left along with the Gilmore/Danes wedding plans moving along, Rory was content that her life was back on track.

* * *

With every happy day there has to come at least one obstacle. And on her free day from work, her service hours and wedding plans, Rory was greeted with a surprise visitor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly upon seeing Logan on her doorstep.

"I'm here for you, Ace."

"We broke up, Logan. We were done the day you threw that stupid party."

"It was a joke."

"Well not a funny one. Look, it's been hectic around here, I'm tired so just leave. We're done. Forever. Never getting back together."

"Emily told me Lorelai forced you to come back. You can't be happy."

Rory rolled her eyes and saw Lorelai begin to walk up to the house a confused expression on her face. "It's none of your business, but if you're here to spy for Emily, I'll come right out and say that my mother did not force me to come back. I asked her to come back. Now I'm back, we're working on getting my life back on track and I'm happy for the first time in a long while. Leave."

"But Ace..."

"I would appreciate it if you would leave my house, Logan," Lorelai finally spoke up seeing her daughter's face turn red from anger.

"I'm just here for Rory."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "She obviously doesn't want you here if she's telling you to leave. Now get off my property."

Logan looked at her amused. "And if I don't?"

Surprisingly to both Rory and Logan, Lorelai grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from her door. "Or I'll drag you out of my drive way. I've already had a hell of a day so you do not want to piss me off more than I already am."

Logan smirked and stood his ground. Until Lorelai walked out of the door way, then he held his hands up in surrender and turned to leave. Once he left, Lorelai stormed into the house.

"Who pissed you off today?" Rory asked surprised at her mother's actions.

"What would you like me to start with?"

"Beginning of the day?"

"Fine. I woke up late because Luke turned the alarm off on him, that made me late for work. I get to work and Michel is nagging me about guests and the linen delivery or how he does all the work. I have to order another stove for the kitchen because Sookie managed to set another one on fire. So that broke a fight out between me and Sookie. I left work and went to the diner where I am greeted by Luke with an attitude so add another fight on to that. Oh and let's not forget the Emily phone calls today."

"Busy day. Do you need anything?"

"Got an anvil on you?"

"Fresh out, sorry. I'll go buy one tomorrow."

"Thanks. People are so infuriating today. You're the only good thing that's happened today. Be proud of that because normally many good things happen."

"How did Sookie set fire to the stove?"

"I don't even know. That woman can do the impossible." Lorelai went over to the fridge and observed the contents. After her rant, her throat was dry so she grabbed a bottle of water. "Oh hell it's been a bad day. I deserve a beer. Don't I?"

"Sure..."

"You're almost twenty-one. One beer isn't going to do anything to you, here," she said as she tossed Rory a bottle.

And with that, the mother-daughter duo kicked back and relaxed for the rest of the day watching movies.

* * *

The next morning, Rory had a feeling that Luke had turned the alarm off again. Not wanting her mother to have a repeat of yesterday, Rory thought she deserved a day off. Sneaking up to her mother's bedroom once Luke left, Rory made sure the alarm was off and stuck a sticky note on her mother's face then headed off to the inn to replace Lorelai for the day.

Rory was manning the front desk when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"You didn't have to do that."_

"I thought you deserved a day to yourself. Especially after yesterday. I have to say though, Sookie seemed a little scared when she asked where you were. How bad was your fight yesterday?"

_"Bad. I'm going over there later tonight to apologize. I don't know what got into me yesterday. I'm sorry but Luke, Michel and Logan deserved what they got yesterday."_

"Well I hope today is better for you. I left you some money if you want to relieve stress by shopping or something."

_"Who is the mother in this relationship? You're so much more mature than me sometimes. I want to wait to go shopping with you this way I have someone to talk to. I'm trying to figure out how to apologize to Luke still..."_

"Well, I'll let you go then. We can do shopping when I get home. I'll be there around two."

_"Sounds like a plan."_

**Let me explain the Lorelai/Logan part. I always thought that even though Lorelai always tolerated people, if she got pissed off enough then she would take it out on the next person to piss her off, so that was Logan. I feel like it was a domino effect with everyone who pissed her off. Luke then Michel then Sookie followed by Luke again and ending with Logan. And the beer part, I know she'd never let Rory have a beer or any other alcohol voluntarily but I thought, what the hell more bonding time for them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 7

The months had passed and the end of August had arrived. Rory was moving into an apartment with Paris for the school year. Lorelai had kept Rory on the Inn's staff as part-time. With Rory's forceful help, Luke and Lorelai had finished the final plans of their wedding that would take place in the spring. Since both Gilmore girls were currently on the outs with the elder Gilmores, there was no interfering on any plans, for which everyone was grateful of. The only problem that came to surface was Yale's tuition. The elder Gilmores had stopped payment and Lorelai was having trouble figuring out where she was going to get the money from.

_"What about Christopher?" Lorelai asked. Although she was still infuriated with the man, she would be willing to talk to him if it was for her daughter. _

_"And what, give him the pleasure of saying 'ha-ha, Lorelai you can't even pay for Rory's school'? I don't think so. Besides then he'll be able to tell me I can't tell him there was nothing he never did for me. There has to be another way."_

_The two girls were sitting in the diner trying to brainstorm ways on how to get money for Yale but were having no luck whatsoever. _

_"Oh! I could take out student loans. That would work."_

_At that moment, Luke had walked up to their table and heard the end of Rory's statement. "Why do you need student loans?"_

_"Because the Gilmores stopped payment on my tuition."_

_"And she won't go to Christopher for help."_

_"I can pay for it," Luke offered. _

_"No, Luke. You can't do that. I wouldn't feel right about letting you pay for my kid's school."_

_"It's going to be our money eventually. Besides you know I have money since I gave you that check for the Inn. And you do know that that money will be used to pay for our kids' schooling, why not start with Rory? She's basically my daughter anyway."_

_"I am?" Rory asked._

_"Yes. I've known you for almost ten years. I have kept you and your mother alive over those years. And, if I want to be honest, I think I've been around you far more than Christopher ever has."_

_"This is true," Lorelai commented. "Are you sure you'd be okay with it?"_

_"Lorelai, paying for our children's tuitions are part of the parental deal. Yes, I am sure I'm okay with it. Can we move on now?"_

_"Boy do you know how to pick them," Rory complimented Lorelai._

_"Well, I try."_

Just like it was just a few months ago, most of Rory's room was now boxed up and ready to be moved. Only this time it wasn't going to be traveling to Hartford. It was going to New Haven; to the apartment Rory would be sharing with Paris while she attended Yale.

Lorelai couldn't be more relieved to know that Rory is seriously going through with what she planned to do all her life. Lorelai still tried to imagine where she and Rory would be if she hadn't had that nightmare back in June or if she hadn't gone to the pool house when she had the nightmare. But she can't. Maybe that's where they would be; nowhere near each other. And just the thought of it killed her. Lorelai had never gone longer than six straight weeks without Rory living in the house and she missed her like crazy even though they still talked. Trying to picture Rory in living the Hartford life, not once coming back to Stars Hollow or even talking to Lorelai scared the hell out of Lorelai. She had often woken up during the night and ended up walking down her stairs and into Rory's bedroom to make sure she was actually there and that their progress through the months wasn't just a dream.

Like they had when they packed all of Rory's belongings in the pool house, Lorelai had spent the day with Rory helping her unpack all her boxes. The two talked about anything and everything as they folded clothes and placed various items throughout Rory's bedroom.

The day went by and Lorelai was on her way out. She turned to face Rory and the two promised each other to keep in contact anytime possible and to see each other every weekend. Why did they want to do this? To show themselves that they can't live without the other.

All was good in the world of the Gilmore girls. Both were not on the outs with each other. Rory was back at Yale, much to Paris' delight. Lorelai was officially living with Luke and their wedding was all planned out. Neither Lorelai or Rory had heard anything from the elder Gilmores since that day in early June when Lorelai had had the worst nightmare of her life. But most importantly, they were still the Gilmore girls; Lorelai and Rory of Stars Hollow, the perfect billboard picture for mothers and daughters, they're best friends first and mother and daughter second.

**I think I'll end this one here because I really can't see taking this somewhere else. **


End file.
